Surrender
by SilverDeathAngel
Summary: The hunt is on, and the only thing that will end is the the surrender of the prey. Give in and die-- or is it live?


/Is this real enough for you?\

Zack swallowed hard as he backed up a step. The man before him should have been dead-- he'd killed him, after all. Hadn't he? It had been the perfect ploy-- destroy the man who had such a hold over him in the guise of destroying a renegade Soldier. Hadn't it gone off without a hitch? Doubts began to form in his mind, as the familiar redhead merely grinned, revealing sharp but deadly fangs. The bite wounds on Zack's neck reacted, throbbing painfully.

/You were so confused\

Zack closed his eyes, trying to wish the man, the vampire, before him away. 'Only an illusion.' There was a soft laugh, and Zack's eyes flew open. The redhead wasn't across the room now, but standing in all his-- living? Undead?-- glory before him. "Zack..." The voice was smooth as liquid fire. Zack couldn't resist. Almost as if he were forced, his head fell to one side, and he waited for the bite.

/Now that you've decided to stay\  
/We'll remain together\

"Forever, Zack. You'll belong to me, forever. You'll live with me for all eternity. Say you want me, Zack. Say you want me to make you what I am. Say my name and my true nature, and I'll keep you with me. Forever." Zack tried to say the words, but they froze in his throat. Was this what he really wanted? A small voice cried out in his mind.

/You can't abandon me\  
/You belong to me\

"Give it up, Zack." The warm breath, so unusual for the living dead, caressed his neck, making him shiver. "Give yourself to me. Say it, say you want me!" Zack shook with the effort, but the words were slipping closer to escaping. But something inside him gave him the strength to bite them back.

/Breathe in and take my life in you\  
/No longer myself only you\

The warm mouth covered his own, making Zack's eyes fly open. He was unaware of when he had closed them, but the assult on his mouth made them flicker closed again. A soft and familiar tongue danced lightly over his own, then scraped across his teeth. Zack shivered in dread-- and anticipation. How long had it been? Long long had he gone without this...?

/There's no escaping me, my love\  
/Surrender\

'Give in, Zack. Come, be with me. Be like me. Always alive, always and forever. Forever with me. Come race through the night. I'll always be with you.' The voice was so seductive, so deep in his mind, like the caress of alcohol on dying synapsis. 'Yes...'

/Darling, there's no\  
/Sense in running\

Zack shook himself free, totally aware of what he had almost done, and the spell wore off, fell from him like the garments of night he was being promised. Without waiting for a second attack on his already fragile nerves, he ran, mindlessly, escape being his only goal. The redhead simply smiled. This game was going to be fun. The hunt always was.

/You know I will find you\  
/Everything is perfect now\

The smell of Zack was faint on the night air, the sweat and fear and utter need to escape. He smiled into the darkness, to himself. Zack wasn't getting far-- his blood was crying out in its heat to the night. Zack didn't want to die, but he needed to understand-- what he was being offered wasn't death, but true life. His footfalls were almost silnet as he headed out after his prey.

/We can live forever\  
/You can't abandon me\

"C'mon, Zack, come to me! You know I can find you, even if it takes hours. Days, weeks, months, even years-- they don't mean anything to me!" Zack tried to calm his heart rate, slow his breathing, but the whiskey voice seemed to echo around him in the black night, in his ears, even inside his mind. He wasn't safe, even so far off the ground, but he had to try. Like a scared rabbit, he froze and waited.

/You belong me\  
/Breathe in and take my life in you\

Ruby lips parted, tasting the night air. Deep green eyes narrowed appreciatively. He was getting closer, that much was sure. And time was on his side. It was hours until sunrise, so he had plenty of time to play. And even if the sun rose on the game, he had a countless number of tomorrows. And he'd tasted Zack once-- the blood would always call to him, until Zack was dead.

/No longer myself only you\  
/There's no escaping me, my love\  
/Surrender\

There was the soft swish of black feathers, slightly darker than the oiliness around them. Zack's mako enhanced hearing picked up on it, and he realized the stakes had been raised. He could be found now-- even the huge trees offered no safety now. The game was drawing to an end-- and he knew he was on the loosing side.

/Breathe in and take my life in you\  
/No longer myself only you\  
/There's no escaping me, my love\

His heart was pounding erratically, and his arms tingled as tiny trickles of blood ran in little rivulets. He swiped at them fearfully-- the coppery smell would attract more than just the night animals-- something was stalking him that was infinately more dangerous.

/Surrender\

Sharp fangs punctured flesh as arms flailed uselessly, attempting to stop the attack. Zack's blue eyes slid shut as the sucking seemed to pull at his very soul. And from his mouth, he spoke the words that Genesis had been after all along-- "Only with you, Genesis, yes, forever with you. I... Surrender." 


End file.
